


out, brief candle

by thewhitebirds



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Careers (Hunger Games), Careers Have Issues, District 1, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Quarter Quell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhitebirds/pseuds/thewhitebirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cashmere, twenty-four hours after the Quarter Quell is announced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out, brief candle

It's unbearably hot in the villa. Cashmere walks around barefoot, stepping over grimy glasses and plates until she finds Gloss. It's been twenty-four hours since the announcement. Her heart has gone from hammering in her ears to a dull throb.

Maybe it won't be them. Maybe it will.

Gloss is sprawled on a pile of silk cushions. Golden ringlets hang around his face -- he needs a haircut, and badly. He leers at her.

"Hey," she says. She scratches one leg with the other foot, balancing briefly like a stork. "We have to start training. Today."

Gloss is chanting a song tunelessly, deaf to her with his headphones on. "Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow," he hums.

She stares at him, eyes like ice, until he can't help it. He pulls out one earbud and looks up at her, reluctantly. "One more day," he says voice hoarse. "Last one, I promise."

Cashmere shrugs and wanders out through the sliding glass doors. She sits by the pool and eats salsa with her fingers for the rest of the afternoon, enjoying the fire on her tongue and the dull burn of sun on her shoulders.


End file.
